The Unseen Plot
by frozensoul13
Summary: Ch. 4: An overview of Kaylin's past- how did she meet Anna, anyways?
1. Ch 1:A New Shaman Appears!

Hey! Its my first fic! Hey don't blame me, I just can't think of any good titles or names...Bleagh...This is really sad…

**Disclaimer**: (do I really have to do this? It's so pointless!) I don't own anything but my two characters Kaylin and Skye. Happy?

A New Story: A New Shaman Appears!

It was a breezy autumn day. A teenage girl was walking down the street. She had raven-black hair with red streaks that was tied back in a ponytail and had bright golden-yellow cat eyes. She was wearing a dark blue jacket and shorts. Strung across her back was a sword. She appeared to be looking for something, but what?

"Kaylin! I found an inn…erm, at least, it's something like one. And guess what else?" a ghost suddenly appeared. She appeared around her mid-twenty's.

"What is it Skye?" Kaylin replied. "Is it about the inn?"

"Yup!" Skye said triumphantly. "There's other SPIRITS there! It's not far from here. Follow me."

Kaylin followed without resistance. Soon they came to a large building._ I wonder if we'll be welcome here?_ She thought silently. "Well, it doesn't look that bad…I think…let's see if anyone's at home." With that she knocked on the door and waited. The door was opened by a blond-haired girl her age. "Anna…?" she asked, surprised.

"Kaylin…what are _you_ doing here!"

Both girls stared at each other with gaping mouths.

Sorry it's so short! Gomen! I'm writing this at 10:00 and my parents are starting to nag me about going to sleep…but still! Just cuz' I can't wake up in the morning because I sleep too late and hafta wake up too early doesn't mean I can't have a nice, late, bedtime! ahem Well anyways…

Me: pokes Kaylin with sword Do it.

Kaylin: … silence

Me: pokes again

Kaylin: … more silence twitch, twitch

Me: pokes even harder Just do it! I gotta go already!

Kaylin: Owch! Fine, ok, ok…sheesh…review people or she's threatening to never quit poking me and never update! Whatever!

Me: Review people! Tell me what you think of it so far! I know it's short, but oh well! I'll write a longer chapter later! oh yeah, if i happen to make any mistakes...you know what to do! .


	2. Ch 2:Kaylin's Story of Misery

Me: (is depressed)

Kaylin: What's wrong? ...Your birthday, huh? (smiles) Cheer up! You're still 12.You're not even 13 yet...you're not that old, right?

Me: (still depressed) I'M OOOLD!sniff

Kaylin: sweatdrops

Me: ...Oh forget it... (smiles weakly) Well, here's the next chapter! Thanks a lot for your reviews and comments...I really didn't think i would get any D

* * *

The two girls stood stock still facing each other, neither able to believe what they were seeing. Then, Anna smiled. "Kaylin...I never thought I'd be able to see you again! Come in." With that she took Kaylin's forearm and led her into the house. They went into Anna's room, went inside, and sat down. "So, what brings you here? I haven't seen you for two years, at least. Before you left Japan, I mean. What's happened?" 

"I heard the shaman tournament was going to start here, so I came," Kaylin replied.

Anna noted the mix of emotions on Kaylin's face- sadness, disapointment, anger. "I know there's more to it then that Kaylin. What's wrong?"

Kaylin smiled. Anna wasn't always like this to everybody; she didn't always show her care even though she did. "I...uh..." She sighed and continued. "I ran away from home." There was a silence that followed, Kaylin looked at the floor the whole time and Anna studied her old friend's face.

"Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," Kaylin admmitted, "You see, it pretty much started when I got back home in China two years ago. My parents didn't exactly mistreat me or anything, but...ugh...they made me do triple the chores that I used to do, on top of my shaman training with Skye." Anna smiled in her mind- it reminded her of all the chores and training she made Yoh do. "Well, I guess they weren't so bad, the real trouble came later on. You see, my parents arranged a marriage for me and another shaman. I overheard them talking about it the night I left, two weeks ago. They wanted me to, you know, practically give up my life to my fiancce! I'd have to do the housework, take care of his organizing battles, so on. I don't want to have to do that. I want to live my own life, to live it the way I wish to, freely, without anyone ordering me around like how I had been when I was younger, before coming here for school. Hah, I bet that shaman's really weak anyways! I could easily beat him, with all the training I've been doing for the past I-don't-know-how-long. I left because the marriage was already set, and so that I could compete in the Shaman King Tournament. If I won, then I wouldn't have to marry that freakin' kisama that I've been arrangedto marry right now. I've never hated my parents or anything, but now I do, or, at least I hate what they've just done to me." Kaylin drew a deep breath after finishing talking. Anna didn't say anything for the whole time, listening to her every word. Kaylin's situation resembled her own, except that she didn't want to marry, unlike Anna, who acutally loved and cared about Yoh.

Then, as if coming out of a trance, Kaylin shook her head and looked around. "This place is pretty big for just one person to be living in, Anna. Does anyone else live in here, Anna?"

She nodded. "Yeah. My fiance Yoh does."

"WHAAAT! YOU'RE ENGAGED! ALREADY?" Kaylin stared, gaping at Anna.

Anna stared back. "Look who's talking, Kaylin... You're engaged too, remember? We're in the same boat, both of us are engaged."

"But...you...don't... _care_ about your engagement?"

Anna shook her head. "Yoh is a nice guy, not that I'd ever tell him that..." she narrowed her eyes at Kaylin. "So don't tell him about that, okay?" Kaylin sweatdropped. Then there was a noise coming from the front door.

"Aaah, I'm so tired...Anna why must you torture me so!" A voice moaned out into the house.

"That must be Yoh, right?" Kaylin lookedat Anna questioningly.

"Yeah, that's him alright."

"...Uh...you _torture _him?...Ahahahaha! What do you do to him!"

"Training. He needs it. He's weak right now. And he's a lazy bum too. He needs to be stronger." Anna said matter-of-factly. "You want to meet him?"

Kaylin shrugged. "Well, I guess I might as well." They went out of the room and went to the kitchen to see Yoh, where he was raiding the kitchen of it's food before Anna found out about it...

* * *

Me: Hah! Yoh! You're gonna get in trouble! 

Yoh: NNNOOOO! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU TO MAKE ME DESERVE SUCH TORTURE!

MeBetter start running Yoh. Look behind you...

Anna: Raiding the kitchen, eh? (Yoh starts to run but...)

SMACK

Anna walks away leaving a bruised Yoh laying on the ground half-dead.

Everyone else: sweatdrops

* * *

Hey. Hope this chapter was long enough...I mean...the last one was so short! Not to mention about the cliffie evil laughter! Thanks to devilicious-jo, soccer-cutie67, and XxMist-GliderxX (really, why don't _you_ write some stories too?) for reviewing! Don't forget to review! >winks 


	3. Ch 3: The First Day part one: Running Wi...

School. Everybody has it. And_ hates_ it. Who doesn't? Well, just so you know..._**anyone who likes school deserves to be tortured and then killed!**_>ahem Okay, now that I've got that out of my system...some responses to your reviews...

soccer-cutie67: don't forget about poor Anna and Yoh...even though I guess they don't care at all about it...

XxMist-GliderxX: Inspiration. That takes a while sometimes. Usually what I think of I get through wierd dreams and stuff and I kind of build up on it with my imagination(did I really use that word!). I got this one from a wierd dream I had while I was watching the anime...

Kitty-chan33: About my grammar. Let's just say that I blame my English teacher for never teaching us that kind of stuff. Yes I do blame her-ask anybody in my class about it! I got the new paragraph thing (although I can't do it perfectly yet) from reading books and all. Plus...I don't think that I improved sho much by getting older...I dunno, I just couldn't write that much? Not much to say in the first chapter ;)

devilicious-jo: About Anna and Kaylin, they're just friends. More info about that in the next chapter. Probably.

* * *

Ch. 3: The First Day (part one: Running With Yoh: Part One)

_(Kaylin's POV)_

There was this...guy..._raiding_ the kitchen before our very eyes... I think he's Anna's fiance Yoh. I can see what Anna means by him being all laid back and lazy and all...he _looks_ like it. I wonder how good his fighting skills are?

"Yoh!" Yoh turned around at the sound of Anna's voice. Man she _really_ has him trained to fear her. I wonder if I can get her to teach me how to do that with my little brother?

"A...Anna...um, I wasn't raiding the kitchen! ...Please spare me Anna!" I wanted to laugh so hard! Yoh seemed so scared...Ikinda feltsorry for him. Anna and anger put together in the same spot isn't pretty. I laughed in my mind about the times she beat up the boys at school when they teased us or got her mad...usually the two were tied together, though. Then Yoh looked at me. "Eh? Oh, hi! My name's Yoh! What's yours?" He smiled. Is he always this easy-going?

_Um, Yoh, did you suddenly forget that Anna is standing right next to you! _I thought. It seems like he did, because by the time he noticed Anna again her hand had already contacted his face.

"Yoh! You're slacking off again! Go do25 more kilometers! Don't forget the weights! And then do 100 sit ups and 250 push ups! Don't let me catch you trying to sneak food before you finish training today, or I'll double it for tomorrow!" Yoh was still rubbing his cheek in an effort ease the pain when she had finished saying that, but then he jumped up and "saluted" Anna.

"Ha-hai! Anna! I'll do it right now!"

"Don't forget to also buy food on your way back. You still have to cook afterwards."

"Hai!" Then he ran outside to complete his training. In the heat of the 12 o'clock sun, too! Hah, he better have had put on sunblock-his body wouldn't only be sore, it would also be dry and painful too...Sunburns hurt. Really! They do! Not that I've ever had one or anything, but my brother has coughcrybabycough.

>END POV>

* * *

After Yoh started running, Anna turned to Kaylin. "You hungry? We can eat now if you want." (A/N: Very un-Anna-like I guess, but still, this is _my _story after all! Plus they're close friends otherwise, right?) 

"Nah, I'm fine. Is it okay if I run with Yoh though? I don't mind running. Gotta keep getting better you know?(A/N: Stronger)" She smiled.

"Go ahead. Make sure Yoh runs all his 25 kilometers." Then Anna went into another room to watch TV. Kaylin started out the door.

"Let's go Skye."

"Sure, why not?" They quickly caught up to Yoh, who had his hair tied up and was running with his weights on his wrists and ankles.

"Hey Yoh."

">pant> Hi >pant> Kaylin. What're you doing? You actually _want_ to run?"

"Yeah. It's not always bad to run. It's more fun and easy if there's wind, too. So, where's your ghost?"

"Right here. Oi, Amidamaru? Amidamaru?" Yoh looked around frantically trying to find his friend. "NNNOOOOO! ANNA MUST HAVE CAPTURED HIM AGAIN!"

>Meanwhile at the house>

>Amidamaru is trapped by Anna's beads>

Amidamaru: Yoh-dono... ;o;

Anna: >thinking> Yoh _will_ run. And do his sit ups and push ups. He knows what's going to happen if he doesn't.

Amidamaru: ;; Yoh-dono, please hurry...

>Back with Yoh and Kaylin>

"So you think Anna captured him?" Kaylin said, barely able to hide her laughter.

"Yeah...she does that sometimes. She ties her beads around him." Yoh then cried tears. Lots of tears. Pathetic waterfall tears. Kaylin couldn't keep it in any longer. She laughed. Hard.

"AHAHAHAHA! AMIDAMARU IS LIKE A _HOSTAGE_ TO HELP ANNA MAKE SURE YOU DO YOUR EXERSIZES PROPERLY! ISN'T THAT PATHETIC! AHAHAHA!" Kaylin then proceeded to fall down on the ground, rolling around and laughing non-stop. Tears started to form at the edges of her eyes, and soon they were rolling down her cheeks as well.

With Yoh crying waterfalls (and neglecting his running!) and Kaylin rolling around on the ground laughing, Skye could do nothing but watch. She sweatdropped and stared at the scene in front of her; people had already started to gather to see what the commotion was about. "Ah, Kaylin..." Kaylin didn't hear her. She just kept laughing. "Kaylin! Quit it! People are watching you two, if you didn't know. And you know what happenes to Yoh and Amidamaru if this keeps going..." Kaylin snapped to attention and wiped her tears away, holding back her laughter. Then she looked over at Yoh.

"Hey, Yoh-haha-, snap out of it-ahaha!-." Yoh didn't seem to hear her. "_Yoh_, " she said again. Seeing that Yoh _still_ didn't hear her, avein(A/N: I don't know what to call it! That veing-thingy that appears whenever they get annoyed or really mad and all!) popped up on her head. "Yoh..." she whispered. "YOH YOU BAKA DON'T EVER IGNORE ME UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT ME TO KILL YOU!" With that she slapped him with even greater force of that of Anna's Legendary Left Hand. And everyone here knows how powerful that is.

_Kaylin's lost it..._ Skye thought. And she was right.

* * *

Me: Hmmm, wonder how long that was?

Kaylin: Don't care.

Yoh: Murderers!

Kaylin: >sticks tounge out at Yoh> You're the one that started ignoring me!

>Yoh and Kaylin start fignting>

Me: ...Okay...Well, review everyone!


	4. Ch 4: The First Day part one: Running Wi...

I can't believe that spring break's already over...foo...xx School started again already... I meant to update my story earlier...no such luck for poor me...

* * *

Ch. 4: The First Day (part one: Running With Yoh: Part 2 (italics Yoh's thoughts)

The crowd looked shocked. Yoh was on the ground with a -very- bruised right cheek. Kaylin was still silently fuming. Skye sighed and floated above everyone lying on her back watching the scene below. There was complete silence.

"You...you mean you're not going to _kill _me?" Kaylin stared at him like he was stupid.

"Aaand, why would I want to do that?...Oh yeah, I just realized, I just _might_ if I get bored..." She saw Yoh's shocked face and laughed. "Does Anna do that to you? Oh come on, if she wanted to kill you you'ld be _dead_ by now, don't you think? Same with me. Unless my opinion of you changes, of course..."

"What do you think of me right now?"

She smiled. "I like you. My opinion of you is that you're a nice guy."

"So...if you hate me then you'll kill me, right?"

Kaylin thought for a while. "Hmmm, well, actually I'd torture you first, and _then _end your misery." She clapped her hands together. "Well then, I think we should get back to running, don't you think? Let's go, Skye." They went ahead of Yoh.

"M-matte, Kaylin!"

* * *

Yoh looked over at Kaylin. They had been running for quite a while now.

_How does she know Anna...? Anna never told me anything about her!_

"Oi, Kaylin, how do you know Anna, anyways? She never told me anything about you..."

"Well, it's not like she _has_ to, right?"

"...True, but-" His words were cut off.

"I met Anna in elementary school."

"Aren't you from China, though?"

"Okay then, I'll tell you the whole story. You see, I was born into a shaman family. My parents made Skye here my main ghost when I was born. I started training in fighting and shaman skills when I was three an' a half. Then they sent me to Japan for school around four years later. Why Japan? I do _not_ know...my parents are crazy I tell you..."

"So Anna was in your class?"

"Let me finish! Anna first talked to me during break (A/N: Well I mean like recess.). She told me she saw a ghost next to me. I decided to tell her that I was a shaman since she seemed nice, and because it didn't seem that she would tell anyone about it. We became friendsafter she told me she was also a shaman. I felt comfortable around her. I now wonder if anyone else was a shaman or not? I was able to stay with Anna. We were together until I had to move back home to China two years ago.

"What was she like before?"

"I thought you could guess. Anna was also that same cold, harsh person she is now. That's why she didn't really have any friends, everyone was scared of her. There were people that made fun of us 'cuz we were different-I always enjoyed challenging them to a duel and beating them up bad! Hah, everyone was so _weak._"

"Wouldn't you have gotten in trouble?"

Kaylin grinned mischivlously and continued. "Nah, I'm a pretty good actor, you know?" She pulled an innocent face.

_No wonder the adults didn't punish her... well, her face looks _believable_, at least..._

"Plus, it was their fault anyways. They're the ones that started picking on us first." She grinned evilly. "People should know not to mess with me...hah! If they (A/N: >ahem enterbad word here...I'm not used to saying things like this an' I never typed it up before...)me off they're just _begging_ for an early death!"

Yoh and Skye sweatdropped, and Skye whispered to Yoh. "Don't worry about her, she's crazy and she's bluffing."

"Skye! I heard that!"

"Hee hee hee..." Skye disapeared before Kaylin could say anything else.

"Just ignore her, Yoh, I think she may have suffered brain damage when sheso _foolishly_ felldown a cliff and died."

"Hmph! I was _thrown_ down the cliff! Just because some stupid _wimps_ were afraid of my _power_ and decided to commit a _homocide_! Ugh! Get the facts straight!" Skye reappeared and dropped a rock over Kaylin's head.

"Why you-"

_Boy they're a nice couple..._

Yoh had to run to avoid the various junk that was flying around.

* * *

"Anna I'm done running..."

"Okay. Sit ups. Now."

"Hai, Anna..."

"Don't forget dinner. After you do that you can get Amidamaru back."

"Yoh-dono..." Yoh ran out to start while Anna told one of the house's ghosts to watch over him.

"Poor Yoh..."

"Nah, he's used to this. He does it every day."

"Every...day...? o.o;"

"Yup. Don't you also train every day?"

"Yeah, but not as hard as he does...Oh yeah, that must mean he's a good fighter, right? I'd like to fight him one day."

"Ah. You won't be able to beat him, though, since you don't train as hard as him."

"Then I'll just have to try harder. Um, oh yeah, Anna?"

"Hm?"

"Uh...you mind if I stay here with you guys? You know, since I'm not going back home for a while and all..."

"Of course you can."

"Arigato, Anna!" Kaylin hugged Anna tightly. Anna smiled.

"What are friends for?"

* * *

Okay. I'm not sure if I made Anna or Yoh a bit OOC or anything...This chappie was mainly to clear things up a bit, an overview of Kaylin's life before.

OtakuNekoGirl: Yeah... I'm pretty similar to Kaylin, except I'm more quiet around lots of people. I'm more open to my friends.

RenFan33: >thinks Well school just takes up a lot of time. Plus it depends...I want to do chemistry later on, and I also like math and science. I just don't like school on the average since...well...aw forget it...school's kinda boring and all...I wish it was shorter...

Shamanbabe: Glad ya like it >happy 

soccer-cutie67: Exactly. Yoh shouldn't ignore Kaylin _or_ Anna. And also...I have no sympathy for Yoh >smug look . Me likes doing that to him.

Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review!


End file.
